


anniversary

by jwonwoo



Series: ideal [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kissing, M/M, we got all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwonwoo/pseuds/jwonwoo
Summary: Being Hokage is tiring, but Naruto always makes time for his family. They try to pay him back with a surprise.





	anniversary

Naruto misses the keyhole twice before he manages to unlock the door. He’s asleep on his feet-too many twelve hour shifts in the office. Naruto doesn’t remember Tsunade or Kakashi staying in the office that long, ever.

“I’m home,” he shouts. It’s only 9 pm; Sasuke’s awake and Kumiko is definitely awake. Ever since she turned fifteen, they’ve heard her up at all hours of the night. When they ask her why she’s up so late she just shrugs as if staying up till 4 am is normal.

The only light bleeding into the dark hallway comes from the living room so Naruto heads that way. He steps into the doorway only for Sasuke to immediately appear in front of him.

“Hi,” Naruto says in surprise. Sasuke was not there a second ago.

“Hello,” Sasuke responds, blocking Naruto’s view of the living room. Naruto hears Kumiko cleaning up some sort of mess; all he hears is papers shuffling and things falling to the floor.

“Can I come in? What are you two doing?” Naruto asks as he tries to peek around Sasuke. Sasuke’s head moves to block his view.

“Nothing,” Sasuke deadpans.

“Oh really? Then why am I not allowed in our living room?” Naruto places his hands on his hips, far too tired to deal with whatever mess Kumiko made.

“You are―just―” Sasuke takes a step closer to press their lips together. It distracts Naruto for a second, he hasn’t kissed Sasuke since this morning and that was twelve hours ago. They share a few short kisses before pulling away.

“Welcome home,” Sasuke mumbles, “We should go to bed. You look exhausted.”

Naruto hums and wraps his arms around Sasuke in a loose hug. He relaxes into Sasuke fully when he feels hands rub up and down the length of his back.

He nuzzles Sasuke’s neck before whispering in his ear, “I’ll consider not asking you about what you and Kumiko are plotting if you give me a massage once we’re in bed.”

Sasuke kisses his temple, “Okay, let’s go.”

\---

It happens again a few days later. Naruto trudges home, exhausted from negotiating trade deals with Iwagakure for the last six hours.

He’s barely finished taking off his shoes before he’s ambushed by Kumiko.

“Hi, Papa! How are you?” she asks him excitedly.

“Fine…” he responds skeptically. She’s fidgeting, her long hair pulled back in a bun, and face streaked with what looks like chocolate.

Kumiko begins to respond when a timer dings in the kitchen. Naruto looks between the doorway to the kitchen and his daughter.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

“Kumiko, we told you if you cook something to let us know so your Dad or I can help you,” Naruto sighs. They do not need another burnt kitchen courtesy of Kumiko’s cooking attempts.

“I did! Dad is helping me,” she bites her lip to prevent herself from speaking more.

Naruto is very suspicious. As promised, he didn’t ask Sasuke about why he wasn’t allowed in the living room. The massage and activities that followed made him practically forget about it altogether. However, twice in a week is very suspicious.

“Well, I’ll stay out of the way of whatever you two are cooking, but I am hungry so let me grab something really quick.”

“No! Let me get it for you! What do you want? There is chips or tea or I can make cup ramen!”

“Kumiko,” he crosses his arms as he stares at her. She flinches at the gesture.

“Aw, Papa, c’mon, don’t be upset. Nothing’s wrong, you just...can’t go in right now,” Kumiko pouts. It comes down to a staring contest. Naruto’s glare against Kumiko’s puppy dog eyes. It’s intense, but Naruto breaks down like always. If Sakura were here, she’d say he spoils Kumiko.

“Fine, but I do want cup ramen,” he ruffled her hair before walking to the living room.

“One cup ramen coming up!” Naruto can’t help but snicker at her behavior. He wonders how he got so lucky to have an amazing daughter with the love of his life.

It only takes a minute before she’s back with his ramen. She sets it down carefully in front of him before sitting next to him.

“So, Papa,” she starts, “Do you think you could take off Friday? I know it’s short notice, but I’m leaving for a mission and I wanna say bye.”

He looks at her between bites of ramen. She cleaned her face of whatever substance was on it and she stares at him with a practiced smile.

“Hmm, I don’t remember you having any upcoming missions.”

“I just found out today! It’s barely B rank so that’s probably why you didn’t hear.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with what you and Dad are planning?”

“What?! No! We aren’t planning anything,” she laughs nervously. Kumiko’s decent at lying unless it’s to him or Sasuke. Naruto’s not sure if that’s a parent thing or a Kumiko thing.

“Okay, so if you aren’t planning anything, then why should I take off the whole day to say goodbye? That only takes 10 minutes tops.”

“I’m not leaving until late afternoon and we haven’t gone for ramen in ages because you’ve been so busy.”

Damnit, puppy eyes again. She’s definitely lying about the plans, but she’s not lying about how busy Naruto’s been. Their last Ichiraku dinner must have been two weeks ago at least.

“Alright, fine, I’ll take off,” he sighs. Kumiko gives him a quick hug, “Thank, Papa! Love you.” Naruto squeezes her tightly in response. 

Sasuke enters as Kumiko pulls away, “What’s going on in here?”

“Nothing, just our daughter coercing me into taking off Friday,” Naruto eyes his husband.

Sasuke doesn’t give anything away, “Hn. You have been working a lot and Kumi’s going away on that mission.”

“See, Dad agrees too,” Kumiko says pointedly.

“You’re both so full of it,” Naruto chuckles. The same disdained noise comes from both Kumiko and Sasuke.

He really is the luckiest man in the world.

\---

  
Naruto let his head fall on his desk with a thump. Thursday brought a slew of issues Naruto needed to solve if he wanted to take off tomorrow. This meant more paperwork, which meant twice the reading he usually does in one day. His eyes hurt from the strain. If this is what having the Sharingan feels like then Naruto really needs to give Sasuke more credit.

He zones out for a second thinking about whether or not Sasuke knows any remedies for eye strain. A light breeze caresses his neck, giving him goosebumps and lifting a few papers on his desk.

Naruto turns his chair around to greet the frequent trespasser. He leans back to look up at Sasuke. The evening light surrounds him like a halo, proudly marking their black-clothed angel. Naruto drags Sasuke to stand between his legs so he can bury his face in Sasuke’s stomach.

“Why do you always come in through the window?” he mumbles after a few blissful minutes. Cuddling Sasuke always makes him a soft, mumbling mess.

“You love it,” Sasuke responds. His hand is combing through Naruto’s hair and Naruto is dangerously close to falling asleep now.

Naruto rests his chin on Sasuke’s stomach so he can take him in. He reaches up to brush Sasuke’s hair behind his ear so he can see both of Sasuke’s eyes clearly. It doesn’t last long, his hair too silky to stay in place, slowly slipping out from behind his ear to frame Sasuke’s face.

“Has my time off started?” Naruto questions.

“Hn. Come on,” Sasuke tugs on a lock of Naruto’s hair. Naruto whines, perfectly comfortable where he is.

It’s only when Sasuke threatens to carry him home that he gets up. The last time Sasuke made good on that threat, it was a media disaster. They were in the paper for a week with various embarrassing titles―’Hokage is carried home like a newly-wed, honeymoon round two?’ and ‘Half-asleep Hokage flies through the sky with the help of his husband, Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki’.

The walk home feels like sinking into honey. Golden Hour gives the streets of Konoha a certain glow that Naruto hasn’t seen since his late nights at the office started. It fills him with warmth to see the citizens around Konoha happy and winding down for the day. Watching the sunset warm Sasuke’s skin brings sweet nostalgia from their genin days. He sinks into the feelings of love and fulfillment he receives from this moment.

\---

His growling stomach reminds him that not everything is perfect about his walk home. Sasuke’s eyes shift toward him and Naruto grins.

Sasuke reads the question in his eyes easily, “We have food at home.”

“But Sas’ke,” Naruto whined, “it’s my weekend off, please?”

Sasuke just keeps walking, ignoring Naruto’s pleas. Naruto keeps up the complaining for a bit before examining his husband. Sasuke seems oddly tense―a slight scrunch of his brow and pace slightly faster than his usual gait.

“Is everything okay?” Sasuke’s cheek twitches under Naruto’s scrutiny.

“Everything is fine, why?”

Naruto hums. The last time Sasuke was nervous like this was when they had to wait to find out who would be Kumiko’s team leader. Naruto smiles as he remembers Sasuke’s reaction when Konohamaru was announced as her leader, relief to surprise to concern.

Sasuke pauses before unlocking their door. “Close your eyes,” he tells Naruto.

Naruto looks between Sasuke and the door in confusion, “Usuratonkachi, just close them,” Sasuke sighs.

“Okay, okay,” Naruto replies before shutting his eyes. He laughs when he feels Sasuke cover his closed eyes with his hand to ensure Naruto doesn’t peek.

They shuffle into the house, Sasuke kicking the door shut behind them. “I can’t take my shoes off with my eyes closed, Sasuke.”

“Tch, what kind of Hokage are you,” Sasuke grunts back. Naruto turns in Sasuke’s hold to face him as he manages to kick off his shoes, making sure they hit Sasuke before falling to the floor―”Oops,” Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke pinches his cheek for his insolence before moving his hand to remove the Hokage robe from around Naruto’s shoulders.

He feels Sasuke’s warm breath across his lips a moment before his lips are upon Naruto's. His eyes are still closed so he just leans into the kiss.

Sasuke pulls back before Naruto leans fully into him, “You’re gonna get wrinkles from smiling so wide.” Naruto laughs at the petulant comment.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Naruto asks as he peeks a look at Sasuke. He has the smallest pout gracing his features and it takes all of Naruto’s restraint to not lean in again. Sasuke obviously has some sort of surprise for him and he doubts making out in the doorway is a part of it.

“Soon,” Sasuke replies as he covers Naruto’s eyes again. Sasuke walks them towards the kitchen and Naruto briefly wonders if he’s forgetting their birthdays or anniversary or―”Ok, open your eyes.”

Naruto squints as he adjusts to the light or rather the lack of light in their kitchen. He lets out an audible gasp once he processes what he’s looking at. The lights in their kitchen are dimmed, the remaining sunlight adding to the romantic set up of their dining table. There is a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto’s typical seat and what looks like udon in front of Sasuke's. A bottle of wine rests in the center next to a small, wrapped present.

Naruto’s brain is running a mile a minute. It’s only March? Right? Their anniversary is in April or is it the end of March? No, that’s too close to April Fools―

“Stop thinking so hard, Naruto, you didn’t forget anything,” Sasuke’s hand comes to wrap around Naruto’s waist and his chin is perched on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto turns in his hold, “What did I do to deserve this, then?”

Sasuke shrugs, “You’ve been stressed lately, so I wanted to do something nice for you. Plus, we’ll be in Suna during our actual anniversary so we might as well celebrate now.”

Naruto’s close to bursting with love for his best friend, his husband. Naruto rambles as he presses kisses all over Sasuke’s face.

“I love you.”

“Hm―”

“You’re amazing―”

“Naru―”

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life―”

“Naruto―”

“You spoil me, I love it, I love you―” Naruto punctuates with another kiss to Sasuke’s cheek. Sasuke has to grab Naruto’s face to stop him.

“Dinner is going to get cold,” he sighs, but Naruto can tell he isn’t as exacerbated as he sounds. In fact, his face is flushed, pupils blown, and for once the last thing Naruto cares about is ramen.

Naruto’s eyes focus on Sasuke’s lips―soft and shining from all the kisses―and Sasuke reads him immediately. “We’re eating before anything, sit down.”

Naruto kisses him one last time before plopping down in his seat. He waits for Sasuke to sit before he starts eating. Sasuke scoffs at the bright smile that doesn’t leave Naruto’s face even as they begin eating.

Naruto inhales his food as per usual. He sips his wine and watches Sasuke eat, content to sit with him until he’s finished.

“There’s another bowl already in the microwave,” Sasuke tells him between bites. Naruto’s heart aches for this man, “You’re making it so hard for me to wait until after dinner.”

He’s at the microwave when Sasuke responds, “Good thing we’re almost done, then.”

Their eyes met across the kitchen and the world melted away like always. The beeping of the microwave distracts Naruto before he can get truly lost in Sasuke’s eyes, counting the lines of his Rinnegan.

“So, what else do you have planned this evening?” Naruto asks as he finishes off his second bowl. Sasuke grabs both of their dishes and deposits them in the sink. Naruto is itching to unwrap the present lying innocently in front of him, but Sasuke heads over to the fridge instead of back to the table.

He pulls out a small, chocolate cake―it’s clearly homemade with its wonky icing and variety of sprinkles. “Kumi went a little crazy with the sprinkles,” Sasuke tells him while setting the cake down in front of Naruto.

“Kumiko helped you will all of this?” Naruto asks as he takes a fork to his little, personal cake.

“She was the mastermind behind most of this,” Naruto’s eyes widen, “She wanted to come with us to Suna next month, but I told her no. Then, she complained that we ‘always take a romantic vacation’ this time of year.”

Naruto laughs, he can almost hear those exact words coming from their pre-teen daughter.

“Which reminded me that our anniversary was coming up. She insisted that I should surprise you and helped me with your present,” Sasuke concludes.

Naruto’s eyes shift to the present lying on the table, “Can I open it now?”

Sasuke hums his assent and Naruto tears into the wrapping paper. It’s a picture frame; however, there’s no picture in it, but it feels bulkier than a regular frame.

Sasuke presses something on the back of the frame and Naruto realizes what it is immediately.

“When you came home the other day, Kumiko was helping me turn the physical pictures into digital ones. I’m still not sure how all that works, but now you can get rid of that ratty frame you have on your desk.”

He’s too choked up to respond. Each new picture that appears steals his breath away. They’re all his favorites: Kumiko’s graduation from the academy, Kumi putting a million bows and ties in Sasuke’s hair, their Genin picture, him and Sasuke at his inauguration.

He sets the frame down carefully before looking up at Sasuke. Naruto cups his face in pure awe of this stupidly, sweet bastard.

“Thank you,” he whispers. Sasuke leans into one of Naruto’s hands, placing a small kiss on his palm. Naruto inhales sharply when the kiss turns into a bite.

“We’re done with the surprise now,” Naruto shivers as the pitch of Sasuke’s voice lowers, “Upstairs.”

Naruto is out of his seat before Sasuke finishes the word. He’s going to make sure Sasuke knows just how grateful he is for this surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me how old anyone is in this au because i don't know and i don't wanna figure it out. i was thinking i would write about teenage!Kumiko next. let me know what you think. 
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> p.s. for maj and rachel bc you two are the only reason i keep writing this lmao


End file.
